Where No Princess Has Gone Before (revised)
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: Okay, okay...read it over and felt it needed more for the Challenge... Our princess finds herself going where no royal has gone before...and not alone.


Yeah, I know...

I was just reading it again and new stuff came to mind...had to put it in there. Wasn't completely happy with the first one and now That I know I WASN'T late...:D

Here is the revised version...Still M...maybe a bit more M than it originally was...

I now present

**Where No Princess Has Gone Before**

It's another shining day in the Castle of Lions…people are bustling around getting their daily chores finished before the annual celebration at the Bridge at Chozzerai River. It's been a few years since they actually have been able to have the celebration, having to postpone it until they are reasonably sure that Lotor won't be around to destroy the works.

Unfortunately, there still are some things that have to be finished at the Castle, a lot of improvements that still have to be completed before the new Castle Control will be up and running o full capacity. Allura looks down at her new Voltcom and uniform, loving that now, even she can look badass.

She moves over to her desk where she glances over the new work orders that she has to sign off on, as well as look over the program for the celebration. The people have decided to choose participant from the two towns represented in the legend this time around, hoping to deter any interference from Planet Doom. They did ask for the Voltron Force to be on hand for protect as well as any castle guards she can spare at this time of reconstruction.

Sitting, she picks up a pen, signing what she needs to as she remembers the whole fiasco that took place at this celebration years before. She never got the chance to actually kiss her supposed lover in the middle of the bridge…

…but then again, the one she wanted to kiss wasn't the one playing that lover.

Sighing, she finishes her work, placing the papers in a neat little pile before she presses the button to call Control. "Coran, I've finished with the paperwork, so I'm coming to see how the work is coming along." As soon as she releases the talk button, she hears a loud blaring before her advisor voice comes over the comm.

"I would suggest you get here immediately…there seems to be a problem…"

_Oh no…_

Allura rushes out to head to Control.

oOOOo

The door slides open and the princess rushes in to see men running all over the room to stop the multiple beeps and buzzers going off. Coran is rushing around himself, trying to shut down as many systems he can to zero in on the problem.

"Coran, what's happening?" she asks, covering her ears as the noise is nearly old advisor comes over to her to yell, "We're not sure, but we think that someone has been messing with the connection between the main server and here. Pidge has gone down to try to get it fixed." Just as he finishes, the sound stops and everyone takes a sigh if relief.

Until, the sprinkler system goes off.

"Ahhh!" Allura screams as a deluge of water falls on them all. Coran runs over to the console to call to Pidge, "Pidge, the fire systems have gone off now, what are you doing down there?"

"Somehow, the wires were crossed during the new installations. I'm straightening them out now. The water should stop shortly…"

And just as he says that, the water stops, but everything and everyone is soaked!

Allura looks down at her uniform, wondering how in the hell she was going to get all this water out. Looking over at the others in the room, some trying to wring out their shirts and jackets. Coran just stands there, dripping as he quickly turns away from her. "Um, I think you need to change your clothes, your Highness."

The puzzled princess, cocks a brow at him before looking down at herself. Sure enough, her nipples have hardened from the cold air and wet clothes, causing a deep blush to cover her face. Stuttering, she says, "Uh, yeah, I…yeah," as she wheels around and runs out of the room.

oOOOo

A soaking wet Allura races down the hallway, only to run into a squadron of soldiers heading towards Castle Control. Not wanting them to see her this way, she ducks into a small alcove. She stands there waiting for them to past, but as she's there, she feels a blast of hot air coming from a vent in the floor. Curious, she moves farther down into the alcove until it opens into a dark hallway with a flight of stairs leading down. More blasts of heat come up to her as well as a pleasant smell, so she heads down the stairs. It's strange that there are still places in the castle that she hasn't visited at least once…

We won't mention the secret room in the East Wing that only she and Keith know about…

At the bottom of the stairs, she sees a large door just ahead of her. Drawn by the heat, she slowly walks over and opens it. Bright lights meet her as she adjust to see what's going on. The room is empty, but there is a row of machines along one wall and another row against the opposite wall. Only a few are running as she makes her way down the little aisle. Listening to the water running, she stops in front of one of them to see the water being splashed around with clothes in it.

"What…?" she asks softly as she touches the glass screen, trying to figure out what this room is. She's so absorbed in the working of the machine that she doesn't hear the person stepping into the room.

"Well, I never thought I would find you down here."

Startled, Allura nearly topples over as she faces the voice, only to see her commander smiling at her as he leans against the doorway. Straightening herself, she runs her fingers through her wet hair as she says, "I…well, there was an accident in Control and I got wet. I was heading to my room to change, but ran into a group of soldiers…"

Keith smirks as he walks over to her, "That doesn't explain why you're in the laundry room. I was looking for you everywhere."

She looks around, "The laundry room? I've never been in here before…but I got down here purely by accident. I didn't want them to see me like this." She holds out her arms to show him how her uniform is completely molded to her, revealing erect nipples that to most may seem obscene.

His eyes flash as he zeroes in on her, noticing the small puddle forming around her feet. "It seems, Princess…that you need to dry off."

Not paying any attention to the heated stare she's getting now, Allura looks around the room, puzzled, "Now, how am I supposed to dry off in here? There nothing available for me to put on in here!"

Moving closer to her, his gaze now turns predatory as he comes up with a solution, "Those are dryers right behind you. You can dry your clothes and in a few minutes, be able to go back upstairs good as new." He leans against one of the machines, crossing his arms as he watches her think about what he just proposed.

The shocked look on her face tells him that she has spotted one particular problem…

"But, there is nothing down here for me to wear until my clothes dry. I'm supposed to stand down here naked all that time?" she asks. As soon as she finishes the question, the smoldering look on his face causes her eyes to change, darkening as it seems his wicked thought enters her mind. Keith gives her a wolfish smirk as he now moves directly in front of her, taking her hands. He leans in to her ear, lightly breathing on the side of her neck as he whispers, "I'm sure we can find something to do so that being naked won't be a problem…"

A huge smile covers her face as she reaches up to encircle his neck, adding, "I'm sure we can, but its awful cold down here…how are you going to keep me warm?"

"Got that covered," he answers, pulling her in close. The Voltron commander cups the back of her head as he lowers his lips to hers, taking her breath. Tongues duel, hands wander as the kiss grows hotter, more passionate. Allura rises on her tiptoes to get closer, the sudden heat sweeping over her, warming her even though she's still wearing the wet uniform. Keith breaks the kiss, pulling back a little to give them a chance to calm a bit. "I think we really need to get you out of these wet things," he says huskily.

"Mmm," she replies as she pulls him into another scorching kiss. Eager fingers move to the front of her uniform, carefully unzipping it to caress the cool skin underneath. Unable to resist, Keith starts kissing her neck, using his hands to remove the top of the uniform from her shoulders, sliding it seductively down her arms to hang at her waist. Allura throws her head back, her hands capturing the front of his uniform, mocking the same movements he's making on her. With their torsos free, one large hand grips onto her breast, teasing the nipple, as the other pulls her in for more blazing kisses. She moans, feeling her nipples rub against his chest, causing her to press even closer, needing more of the exquisite friction. He starts to move her back into the machines, bracing his arms on either side of her as he brings his lips back to hers, his tongue ravaging her mouth.

He can feel how clammy her skin is, needing to warm it, wanting to feel all of it pressed erotically against him. The raven-haired commander finishes removing her uniform, pushing it to the floor with a loud squish. Allura pushes it, along with her boots out of the way, shivering slightly from the breeze.

Kissing her lightly once more, Keith bends to pick up the pile, "Let me get this into the dryer."

She watches as he walks over to one of the machines on the other side of the room, opening the front door to place the clothes inside. After closing the door, he presses a couple of buttons before she hears the whir of the machine turning on. Crossing her arms to keep from getting a chill, she asks, "How do you know how to do all this? I was never even shown this room in my life!"

Smiling, he comes back over to take her back in his arms, "In the Academy, we had to learn how to take care of ourselves, that includes laundry. Definitely a skill for a Space Explorer…" he says as he nuzzles her neck again. She moves her head to the side to give him more access as she replies, "It's good to know that you have such survival skills…but since I was never in the Academy, this lesson must fall to you, Commander."

"Good thing I excelled at it…" he murmurs as he bends to pick her up, turning her around to place her on top of the dryer he started. She lets out a startled yip as she sits down, but the top of the machine is growing comfortably hot. Keith nips her ear lobe as he asks, "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm getting there…" she says huskily, opening her legs to let him step closer to her. His lips meet hers again, her mouth opening to let him dive in. Her thighs grip his hips while her hands stroke his chest, moving down to caress him through his uniform. Keith slides his hands under her, gripping her ass tight, pressing his hardened shaft deep within her legs. The pressure is driving her crazy, her body growing a mind of its own by rubbing even more erotically against him. The combination of the warmth of the dryer under her and the heat pulsing between her legs sends the princess in full sensory overload.

Trying to grasp some kind of logical sense, she struggles to have a seemingly meaningless conversation, "So…how does one learn…how to do…laundry?" Allura asks breathlessly. Keith has to smile at her feeble attempt while placing hot kisses along her collarbone. After sucking on her neck for a minute, he answers, "My mom taught me and my brother when we were younger…just made it easier when we made it in the academy." He resumes kissing down her chest, taking a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily. Allura throws her head back as she writhes against him, her body undulating as she feels herself getting warmer and warmer.

The Voltron commander is thoroughly enjoying the torment she seems to be going through, trying not to laugh at her wanting to stay sane while being driven completely crazy. "Lean back, love," he says as he grabs a hold of her hips to pull her forward, having her hanging off the edge. Kneeling, Keith rubs his hands up and down her legs, with each pass moving seeking fingers closer to her scorching core. Allura can no longer think, but still tries to find out more about laundry.

"Wh…what do you have to do…first?" she stammers.

A soft kiss lands on her inner thigh as he tells her, "You have to sort the clothes first, meaning they have to be put in groups to be washed. Each type of clothing takes a different water temperature…"

"Sort?"

"Yes, to separate…like this…" and his fingers move to her swollen lips to part them, giving him the perfect view of his personal heaven. Placing a soft kiss on her mound, he continues, "Then, after setting the right temperature, you place the clothes in…" and he pushes one finger deep inside her.

Nearly delirious with pleasure, she fights to pay attention to his words instead of the wicked hands-on instructions by croaking out, "Why the…different…temperatures?"

'Well, Princess…the hotter the water, the better they're cleaned. Must have the water extremely hot, let me demonstrate."

She lets out a loud moan as his tongue replaces his finger, plunging deep inside her, coaxing her to get wetter, hotter. Her body is heating to near volcanic proportions. Keith gives her no quarter, alternating between licking and sucking, nipping her clit while pushing her closer to the edge of sanity. Her hand slides into his hair, her fingers tightening as he feels her body begin to clench around his piercing tongue. He stops suddenly, not wanting her to finish this way…he hasn't even gotten through the rest of the laundry procedures.

Kissing her down there lightly before he stands, his blazing blue eyes captures her unfocused ones. He slides his hand up to caress her breast as he leans down to whisper in her ear, "Then, you start the machine, letting it fill with water, add detergent, and let it go through all of the cycles…"

Panting helplessly now, she gasps, "What are cycles?"

"Each wash cycle has four: fill, wash, rinse, and spin. The clothes will be clean when it finishes the spin cycle, then you have to put them in the dryer to dry them. But…" he starts, stopping suddenly to claim her lips again, biting her bottom lip. Allura is past all logical thought now, her core pulsing with need. She sits up, gripping his head and kissing him hard. She pulls back to say, "Please, can you demonstrate the "fill" cycle again…I need to understand it better."

Her legs hitch up higher on his hips, locking him closer to her. Smirking, he lowers his uniform to the floor, kicking it away with his boots. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he lets her find his throbbing shaft to guide it where she wants it. His eyes close as he lets himself be pulled in, feeling that addictive heat surrounding the tip of him. Tilting his head back, he remembers to finish his earlier thought, "I can show you better than tell you…"

Not waiting another second, Keith plunges deep, hitting her in all the right spots as they share a tortured groan. Nothing can compare to the heat generated between the two of them now, the heat from the machine below her forgotten as she gasps for breath at the invasion. She wraps her arms around his neck as he starts to move, slowly and strongly at first before she urges him to dive even deeper, move even faster. Her breath catches with each time he hits deep as Keith presses her hips to his to meet every thrust, making sure that he hits her deep each time. He grinds his hips, giving her the illusion of riding waves.

Allura can't focus…she moves herself in time with him, her body tingling with his intense pounding. He buries his face into her hair, murmuring, "This is the wash cycle…where everything is moved around to make sure it's clean." He continues to gyrate and plunge, working her as thoroughly as the machines behind them.

Allura matches him stroke for stroke, grinding when he does, pressing close when he tries to pull away. She takes a hold of his hair, yanking his head back as she sucks on his neck, biting and licking him frantically. Smiling, he manages, "We have now entered the rinse cycle now…" loving the wet sucking she's doing. Taking hold of her, he lifts her off the dryer, only leaving her sitting on the very edge so that he has complete control over the penetration and speed. She can't speak, barely holding on to consciousness as he pounds away. Faster he goes until he can feel her walls begin to collapse against him in rippling waves, can hear her whimpers as she gets closer to the final cycle. With a fierce growl, he swirls his hips twice, growling out, "And this is the spin…" before thrusting deep to release.

A pleasured wail escapes her as she feels him "filling" her, making sure she takes in every drop and "spinning' her out of her mind. The raven-haired commander gently places her completely back on the dryer, not wanting to withdraw from her heat, remaining as deep as he can. Sharing a tender kiss, she pulls back with her eyes at half-mast to smile at him.

"So," she begins slowly, "that's how you do laundry…"

He laughs, licking her nipple as he replies, "No Princess, this is how _we_ do laundry."

It takes her a few minutes to realize that her ass is growing cold, the drying cycle having been finished a while ago, "Uh, I think the machine is done."

Keith looks down, then pressing the button to start it again. Stepping into her, Allura can feel him harden within her as he says, "I don't think your uniform is dry yet…needs to dry a little while longer…"

Sighing, she lets her head fall back saying, "How long does it usually take to finish your laundry?"

Keith flashes her a wicked grin as he tells her, "It can take hours…to make sure everything is done right. I want to make sure that you know _exactly_ how to do this…"

As he starts to slide erotically back and forth, Allura breathes, "Yes, I definitely need to visit down here more often…I'm definitely going to need more instruction…"

A deep, passionate kiss is his reply.

The dryer drones on as the laundry lesson begins all over again.


End file.
